


They say love is the best medicine

by sapphicsfied



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, AHS Coven, American Horror Story - Freeform, Cancer, Chemotherapy, Fiona Goode - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica Lange - Freeform, LETS GO LESBIANS, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Sickfic, f/f - Freeform, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsfied/pseuds/sapphicsfied
Summary: Meningeal carcinomatosis. That's what the doctors called it. They say it's terminal.TW: mentions of cancer, chemotherapy
Relationships: Fiona Goode/Reader
Kudos: 2





	They say love is the best medicine

Meningeal carcinomatosis. That's what the doctor called it. They say it's terminal. You still remembered how you felt when you heard those words, maybe because that feeling of utter despair and emptiness hadn't left you since. The world had gone silent, grey. The very thought of the love of your life dying made you feel faint. So now there you were, firmly holding Fiona's hand as the two of you walked through the hospital doors. "Stop pitying me", she said as she sat on the unexpectedly comfortable hospital chair, resting her right arm on the armrest while the nurse prepared her for treatment. "I'm not doing anything", you replied, sitting on her left, your right arm wrapped around her shoulders. "You know I hate it", she continued, slightly flinching when the iv needle pierced her arm. You sighed in defeat and started caressing her cheek as she rested her head on your shoulder. "Y/N," she said, scooting over to her left, "sit here", she tapped on her chair. You sat near her, smiling feebly, secretly glad she asked you to. "I'm scared", she whispered, and you noticed tears streaming down her face. That emptiness you had been feeling filled with sorrow. Fiona's crying was heart-wrenching. "I know", you whispered back, cupping her cheeks in your hands, "It's going to be okay. Even if it isn't. It'll be okay", you kissed her forehead. "I love you, Y/N", she said, then she hid her face on your chest and cried softly as you caressed her, eventually you both fell asleep, your bodies tangled together like in a renaissance sculpture. They say love is the best medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> More on my tumblr - @sapphicsfied


End file.
